


Blood In, Blood Out

by Medie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: Mundane, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't mean to overhear them when she goes downstairs to make hot chocolate. She doesn't mean to find out that her Aunt Kate murdered an FBI agent's family and that her parents are arms dealers. </p><p>She doesn't mean to find out her whole life is a lie and that her parents are <em>murderers</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood In, Blood Out

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Mundane prompt at Trope Bingo and the HC Bingo prompt Family

There's something about finding out your whole life is a lie. It's not as dramatic a moment as television makes it out to be. There's no screaming or yelling, that comes later, no doors get slammed, and no one leaves in a huff. At least, for Allison, it's none of those things.

She's always sort of known there was something about the family business, something secretive, but she's never given it much thought. Kids aren't supposed to care about what their parents did for a living. At least, not beyond how it affects them. Allison's never been much for being 'typical', but with this she is. She's never cared about what her family did; she's just hated the fact they moved so much. 

Except, then they move to Beacon Hills. She likes Beacon Hills, she likes the school, the town, the shopping, and the friends she makes. She actually starts to love it. Starts imagining what life would be like if she went to college nearby, buying a car to drive home on the weekends, maybe go on road trips with Lydia and the others.

And then Aunt Kate comes for a visit and Allison can't sleep. She doesn't mean to overhear them when she goes downstairs to make hot chocolate. She doesn't mean to find out that her Aunt Kate murdered an FBI agent's family and that her parents are arms dealers. 

She doesn't mean to find out her whole life is a lie and that her parents are _murderers_.

Except, she does. She finds out and she can't pretend she didn't. She makes herself forget about the hot chocolate and goes upstairs. Mom checks on her a few minutes later and she's already sprawled across her bed, the covers haphazard, like she's been asleep for hours.

Mom just laughs, soft and loving, under her breath and fixes the blankets. Allison burrows into her pillows with a soft mumble, hiding the fact she isn't asleep, and pretend her heart doesn't break when Mom kisses her hair and leaves the room.

She can't forget, but that doesn't mean she can't try. She goes weeks on autopilot, burying that horrible night, but then she get stranded at a party and one of the neighbours gives her a ride home.

He tells her his name is Derek when he makes the offer, gesturing to his camaro before showing her his badge (Beacon Hills PD). It's nice and she texts Lydia to let her know while he's driving her home. 

He's nice, quiet, and she appreciates the option of silence, but doesn't take it. Silence doesn't do her any favors, but neither does asking him about living in Beacon Hills. He takes his time answering the question, reticence explained when he starts talking about the fire that killed his family, and it's all Allison can do not to cry.

She's heard that story. She's heard it from the other side and, oh god, his _Mom_ was the FBI agent in question.

If Derek notices the stricken look on her face, he doesn't say. Instead, he asks her a few questions about moving to down and she fumbles her way through answers until, mercifully, they stop before her house. 

She dashes inside before anyone can see, tucking the card he gives her into her schoolbag, and holding back tears. His family is dead because of hers. He just drove home the niece of the woman who burned his family alive. 

He was _nice_.

Now it's impossible to miss what her parents do. She can't ignore the way Dad goes out at night, or the pleasant, but cryptic, phone calls that Mom makes at all hours. There's no putting the genie back in the bottle, but her parents didn't raise her to be a coward.

It takes her a while to work up the courage, but when she's ready, Allison digs out Derek's card and makes the call.

If blood and death are her family's legacy, then she doesn't want it. 

She doesn't want _any of it_.


End file.
